Changed- Hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: Emily and Arthur are a normal couple in their late teens. They go out on a date an walking home Emily is attacked. Oh no! Anyway who is trying to attack her? what will happen? Who knows? read and find out. what do they want with them? Nyotalia and hetalia Main pairing fem!us x uk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys **

**what up well I got this inspiration while actually reading :)**

**cool right**

**yeah so let's get to the drama**

It was a cold night. I pulled my jacket up around my shoulders. My neck length short sort of blond hair waved in the breeze. I regretted waiting a shirt that exposed my mid section. I was on my way home from a Wonderful date with my boyfriend. I got tried of walking and stopped to sit on a bench. I heard my phone buzz and looked over at it.

Thank you for a wonderful date love. 3

I giggled into my scarf.

:) it waz amazing thanks to you being there.

I texted back  
I just wish. That I could have walked you home, like a proper gentleman.  
I smiled he was always trying to be a gentleman. And I thought chivalry was dead. I almost didn't notice the man sitting down next to me.  
I have to get groceries and my place is only a few blocks away.  
I texted  
I know but your still a young girl in the city.  
I internally laughed. Did he forget who he was talking to. I could take care of myself.  
I can take care of my self  
I know but let me take care of you  
Aww he was so sweet.  
Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the man next to me. I twisted the wrong way and dropped my phone. I bent to pick it up and I heard in mean icing voice,"stand." I felt something cold press against my neck.  
Shit.  
Yeah I can totally take care of myself.  
I stood and left my purse. H didn't seem at all interested in it. Winch was surprising because most muggers wanted your money. I still had my phone in my hand and I pressed my call button. I heard Arthur pick up," hello love." I coughed loudly so the man couldn't hear him. "What do you want with me."I said loudly. The man let out a chuckle," they say that you pretty lady are worth lots of money. Boss said to grab you." I thought for a minute to give Arthur a hint to where I was.

" so you pray on girls that sit by the park, when. No one else is around." There he knew where I was. I heard through the phone running and a quiet panting. I sucked in air loudly. Fearing the knife at my neck. I saw Arthur in the distance and mule kicked the man in the Gentiles. He pulled his hand back grazing my neck drawing little blood.

Arthur was getting closer. He was now behind the man I looked at him and I felt something sharp enter my stomach right through my jacket . I let out a shriek, he went again making another's laceration near my belly button. I felt the blood gather at he wound. I was suddenly on the ground I s surrounded by a red sticky liquid.

Arthur came over to me. He looked fearful. " Emily!" He said in his British accent. I looked up drowsily, I gave a weak smile," hey Artie..." He opened his phone and called for help. I looked at him he was getting. Blurry. " Iggy why are you so blurry." He looked like he was going to cry. He pressed both of his hands to my wounds. I grabbed one of his hands that was now bloodied with my life blood.

" Emily keep your eyes open and hang on." I could hear ambulances in the distance. " Em look at me," he said louder." I'm so tired though." He gave me a watery smile," you'll be able to sleep soon just hang on."  
I looked into his eyes," I love you Iggy," I whispered. To him.

" I love you too Emily my dear." He responded. Smiled at him feeling myself get weaker and weaker. I cannot die this way. It's so un heroic. I laughed inside,so unheroic.

We waited for what seemed like a life time for someone to come and my blood was making an even bigger puddle around us. Artie looked even more worried he pulled off his sweater to try and plug the wound up. I felt my eyes drifting shut. " no Em come on open your eyes, " he pleaded. I couldn't I couldn't even open my mouth to talk.

I felt my body sinking as cars pulled up. My body felt heavy like I couldn't move if I tried. I heard Iggy calling my name frantically but my hand slid from his, and my eyes started to drift shut. " Emily, Emily?" I felt something lift me up and i heard a loud voice yell" clear." I felt someone holding my hand.

Yes it would all be ok.  
He was here with me.  
It would all be ok.  
With that thought in my mind I let go into a world of darkness.  
I heard my name one more time in the void of black.  
I let go.

Arthur could feel himself panicking he was freaking out. His Emily was lying the on the gurney. He healed her hand even though she was fading away. She was dying and he could do nothing about it. They finally arrived at the hospital, they rushed her out of the ambulance and so did brought her into surgery and he was forced to wait in the waiting room not knowing if she was going to make it through.

He just sat there in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.  
He was worried.  
A man brought him some new clothes from the gift shop and directed him to where the shower was to wash off the blood.  
After ward he was directed into a waiting room.  
We closed his eyes an fell into a dreamless sleep.

**omg will she make it**

**No spoilers allowed **

**france scares me **

**yeah I know that he is not in the chapter but he just does**

**comment on if he scares you too **

**luv you all**

**-j**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys **

**im making pancakes **

**like Canada **

**yay **

**danmit **

**i burned one of thhe read and enjoy**

Arthur pov

Arthur woke to some one shaking his shoulder. He saw a man dressed in scrubs and had a face mask that hung below his jaw. He also saw blood on his scrubs. Arthur felt tears accumulating in his eyes.

No, he thought, that can't be.

The man looked down at his appearance and changed his composure." Are you Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur knew he would lose it if he talked so he just nodded. " your girlfriend is in room 13 she's a very lucky woman."

He looked up. She made it through, she's ok. I stood up and ran towards room 13. Not listening to what the surgeon was going to say he had to see that she was ok with his own two eyes.

When he got to the room he regained composure and tried to make his messy hair stay in the right place. He opened the door. She was sleeping, so calmly and hearing the beeping noise of a machine that was connected to her heart. She looked so calm. He ran to her bedside and grabbed her hand. He tried to keep it together but tears sprung loose as he heard her limp hand.

He squeezed her hand and had no response. He had tried to remember what the surgeon said, she will be asleep for a little while longer but, it won't be too long.

He was so happy that she was ok. He decided to call her family and their friends.

First he would call her twin sister Maddie.

He dialed the number," hello," a quite voice picked up on the other end. He cleared his throat," hello Maddie it's Arthur. Erm your sister was attacked and she's ok but she's here at the hospital."

Maddie gasped on the other line." Oh my goodness. I'll be there soon." She hung up. No doubt she would bring her Prussian boyfriend. He didnt specifically like Gilbert, but it was also Emily's friend.

Next he called feli. Once feli picked up he hear a ," Ve what-a is up-a Arthur?" Artie cleared his throat once again," Erm Emily has been in An accident, well some man attacked her, you and your girl are friends with her right. So could you come and visit her." Feli let out a gasp and said yes. Then as he hung up he called his German girlfriend.

Next he called Kiku and Yao, who were both friends of Em. Then after that the scary Russian chick, Lovino, Antonio , and Francis. Francis was well creepy and probably a rapist in another life, but he was one of their friends.

They all said that they would be right over.

He decided to sit down and rest while they got there. He pulled a chair up to the bed. He grabbed Em's hand and tilted his head back. With that he fell asleep.

Emily pov

I felt sore when I woke up. Confused on where i was I looked down at Arthur. He had a death grip on my hand. But. He appeared to be asleep. Ilooked at his messy hair and ruffled it. He stirred a little but remained asleep. I smiled he was the best. He had probably been here the whole night.

I tried to move but felt a sharp pain move up from my stomach. " damn it," I mumbled. I am glad that I didn't die it would be so unheroic. I heard a knock at the door. Arthur sat up awake and alert. He looked at me," Em!" He yelled as he grabbed me in a gigantic hug. I smiled, he then jumped back making sure he didn't hurt me. I laughed it off which led to my stomachs protest.

The door finally opened . I saw a sea of people emerge in through the room. Everyone was here and they all ran toward me. They looked. Nervous on whether or not to hug me. I smiled ," group hug ,come on." With that we did a very awkward group hug.

After we told everyone what happened and everyone had calmed down Feli started to blah our ears off about something that was juvenile and weird like usual and like usual his girl friend looked like she was going to rip his head off. I laughed a little then flinched at my stomach. Lovino and Antonio were sitting next to Arthur and were talking about some recipe that they were gonna make me when I got out of here. Francis was asking if he could massage the kinks out of my neck. And I shook my head fast. God he was creepy. Gilbert and my lil sis were talking in in the corner. Aww they were such a cute couple.

Yao was trying to get Arthur to eat some Chinese food and Kiku and the Russian woman were just sitting silently. I sighed in relief I'm glad that no one was freaking out and that they were acting normal. I thought for a moment then opened my mouth," who wants to play a video game." Kiku pulled a gaming device out of his pocket which was one that you would hook up to the tv in the room. Having no idea how he fit that in there I giggled.

He silently put it on the tv and popped a game in he handed a controller to me and one for himself also one to Gil and Maddie. We started some shooting game and Maddie squealed ing shock when she died. " Emily why did you kill me. We're on the same team." I Giggled," oops."

Arthur stood up, "I'm gonna go get go etching to eat what do you. Guys want?" No one was really hungry besides him and me." Iggy get me some ice cream ohhhhhh and a hot dog." I said. He smiled and nodded." Yay your the best Iggy."

I returned my. Eyes to they game and once again killed my own team mate who this time was Gil. He yelled out a protest. And i laughed.

I knew that everything was gonna be ok from now on.

Arthur's pov

Once Arthur left the room he breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok. He smiled as he went down stairs to the cafeteria he ordered himself a salad. Then he got Em's stuff. He was going to bring it up to her. He heard a man in the cafeteria talking in a low hushed voice. As he walked back but shrugged it off it didn't look like the man that. Had tried to kill Em and if he was stupid enough to come to the hospital she was at it would be just like waving a flag saying that hey look at me I'm very guilty.

I walked up stairs to her room and when he had. Gotten up there Emily had. Fallen asleep and most of the others had also. The only ones that remained were Monica, Anya, and Yao. They were all playing the shooting game. Which was surprising Monica could play with her Italian boyfriend asleep in her lap.

He realized that his seat next to Emily was still opened. He sat and let himself fall asleep next to her.

**hey **

**aww isn't that sweet**

**review if you've ever burnt pancakes **

**Or if France scares you**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**review**

**fav **

**or follow**

**pwease**

**you will be getting weekly updates nnow which means that I will be putting more distance between the updates **

**story time!**

Evil people pov  
The man looked at his team shameful of them almost killing the subject and loosing her." Who has any ideas," he said. He kicked the one tht had let her go down on the floor and held a gun to his head. " uu-umm maybe we could trick her Get her to come to man said nervously. The boss lowered the gun and grabbed his shirt." What the hell did you just say?"

The man seemed to shrink. Get her away fom her friends and get all of them down here, "I don't know boss kidnap them." The man gave a toothy smile. " yes a wonderful idea."

" we have this," he held a phone out that the girl had been texting on it before she was attacked. She had dropped it when she fell. Then Boss gave a chuckle. As they made this evil plan the boss didnt notice his doctor on staff who just happened to be his kind hearted daughter.

"Lets get this one first," he saw a picture of a girl that looked like a sister of the girls with the same hair and a pair of glasses.

Yes this would work well.  
We may even be able to use these kids too.  
They were so excited they didn't even notice when the doctor slinked off.

Maddie's pov  
She woke up on the couch of the hospital in Gil's arms. He had fallen asleep with a protective lock on her. They go along well besides from being polar opposites. Gil looked so serious in his sleep. It's kind of sexy when way he sleeps. She mentally laughed as she wiggled out of his grip. She brushed his hair from his face causing him to stir but not wake.

She drank in his features, yes he was an albino but a very sexy albino. His pale hair framed his face. His arms now hung loosely on the couch his head tilted back. She whispered into his ear , " I'm going to get breakfast."

He popped on eye open. The red eye looked at her, and he nodded groggily. She kissed him on the forehead. He closed his eye and resumed sleeping. Maddie looked around and went to the small hospital room bathroom. She showered and got dressed into the change of clothes she brought a turtle neck and some jeans she slid into her uggs and grabbed her coat.

Everyone would probably want some coffee and doughnuts sounded good even though she would prefer pancakes. She went to the local coffee shop who also sold doughnuts. She bought two dozen knowing her sisters appetite and that there were lots of guys there. She got some coffee and order decaf for a certain Italian and her Prussian.

They did not need anymore energy. Not at all. She got her doughnuts in a bag and grabbed at trey or two of the coffees. She was walking back across the street to the hospital struggling to hold the mass amount of food. She thought about how Gil would be so happy with her for bringing him coffee. He loved her, she smiled St the thought of him she walked on the short cut to get to the hospital faster. Then she heard something.

She quickened her pase not knowing what had come over her. I was probably just a person walking to get to the hospital too. It was extremely doubtful though. She went back to daydreaming about Gil. She didnt even notice the black SUV that pulled up next to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned slightly and saw a man," can I help you with something sir?" She asked trying not to panic.

He grabbed her and shoved a rag into her mouth. She kicked and screamed . She tried to Protest it the smell started to lull her into a sleep. He limps became numb and she stopped fighting back. She then realized she was going to take a nap. She dropped the coffee and doughnuts. The man let out a hearty chuckle as she was limply lifted into the back of a van.  
_Gil_, she thought,_I'm sorry_.  
Then the man tied her wrists together and also with her legs. She wouldn't fight back anyway, she couldn't she was too tired. She felt her eyelids pulling themselves shut. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

Emily's pov  
We were all starting to worry. Gil was pacing up and down the room. He had gone to the coffee shop to look for Maddie but she had not been there. I was freaking out inside, we were twins and I could sense that something was wrong. She was in trouble and I was sure of it. I was about ready to get out of my bed when there was a tap at the door.  
Gil ran faster than I even thought he could but to me something felt not right. Gil had two doughnut boxes in his hand a and what looked like a letter addressed to me.

We all eyed the boxes suspiciously that is what my sister had gone to get. Wasn't it? Gil handed me the note I opened it i saw a flash card with a number one on it. Then the next thing inside was a picture of Maddie that looked like it was taken this morning.

Gil ran over to it after my shocked look Arthur gripped my hand.

Someone had taken Maddie, probably the same person who had tried to kill me.

Gil grabbed it from my hand with a scared look. He ran out side of the room. Which wasn't a good idea but he would be able to hold his own for a while if he got attacked.  
I looked around at the worried faces. Everyone was scared.  
I pushed myself up into a sitting position and it send daggers from my stomach to my brain. I cringed and Arthur pushed my shoulders down." Calm down your hurting yourself." I still struggled I under his grip. He tried to calm me but I felt tears coming loose around my eyes and felt my stomach start to protest and it hurt. The others started to look worried at me, " stop your going to injure your self ja." Monica said as I struggled to get up I need to go find my sister.

I pushed everyone's arms away. And threw my self out of bed only to crumble at the feet. The floor was about as soft as it looked."mon ami you must stop this you will hurt your self it will not be good for your beauty." Francis said as the tried to hoist me up one the bed. I was freaking out this was my twin sister, my heart sped up and I started to squirm. My eyes widened and I started to scream.  
Out of all the terrified eyes that I saw Arthur's looked so scared. He stroked my hair which calmed me down a bit but my heart was still racing.

I saw a nurse come in all of a sudden. Then I felt a coolness in my veins. My body started to calm down, I felt my eyes drifting shut. I tried to fight against it but I was falling asleep. _But Maddie_ , my mind shrieked.

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

Maddie's pov  
Maddie wasn't sure where she was when she woke up but her arms and legs were tied up and she couldn't move very well. It was a large room, that had no windows and a sound proof walls with Padding. It clocked over all clean. Which me the Canadian worry what they did in here and why they had to clean up.  
She saw small unlocked door and looked at her foot restraints. They had come a little loose with all the commotion. She started to kick them off because she knew that the hands weren't coming off. She stood using the wall as support to go over to the door. She saw a light switch on the outside and it it. It was a small very clean bathroom.  
She looked around and saw a smelly soap on the sink and kicked the cabinets open to find towels a d feminine products.  
She couldn't help her laughter that bubbled up they really wanted to keep the creepy room clean. But why did they want her.

She couldn't find an answer. But the room was dark with on light in the middle of the dark room. She had no idea how long that she had been there and she was worried about the others. What was gonna happen to them. She knew that they would probably target the rest of them too. She sighed and sat on the hard floor.

Well, she though,theres not much I can do now. As she drifted into a comforting sleep.

Arthur's pov  
Arthur watched Emily sleep. She apparently had a panic attack and had to be sedated. There was too much pressure on her body and it made her freak out. She looked so calm in her sleep. He stroked her hair for a moment and removes the clips that she had placed in them earlier. It was night now and everyone was still here. They thought that Em would freak out again if they left and it was for their oven safety.

He looked around the sleeping room. Everyone had fallen into a worried sleep except for Gil. The Prussian who had been retrieved from the park still had an empty shocked look on his face. He knew what Em would do if she was awake. He walked over to him," hello, are ok at the moment?" The Prussian just shook his head." I know that you feel like you should be looking for her, well that's how I would feel if Emily had been taken." The albino looked up with a defeated look." This is so un awesome, my little pancake lover is gone, I should have went with her and protected her." He stuttered. He pat him on the back," you need to get som sleep chap, we can look for her more tomorrow."

The Prussian just nodded and put his head on his knees.  
Arthur went back over to Emily and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he sat in the chair himself and started to drift into a worried sleep.

**sorry gil **

**we is making u stress out poor Maddie**

**well review and fav or what ever**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ya I know I said next newel but I couldn't help Myself. We almost have a hundred views**

**yay**

**maddie is going to get some company**

**story time**

Arthur's pov

Arthur woke as the rays of sun were poking thought the window. He went over to the windows and closed them not wanting them to wake anyone else. He looked around and everyone was sleeping. But Kiku wasn't there. Shit, he thought,this is just bloody great. Had he left or had he been taken. He felt his phone buzz and saw the caller I'd was Kiku.

He stepped out of the room so he wouldn't wake anyone," where the bloody hell are you?" He heard a calm voice on the others end, " please calm down mr Arthur. I am just going to go meet Hercules at the park. I had to stop and get flowers for him so I left early." Arthur sighed," man you better be careful remember how everyone was freaking out yesterday with Maddie's disappearance. Gil was shocked out of his shell and Em had a panic attack."

He heard understanding through the other end," yes mr Arthur I will be sure to be careful. I must go now to pick out the flowers. Goodbye." He heard a click on the other line then he decided to get in the room before anyone woke up. When he went back in the room h e saw that Emily's bed was empty but he also heard the shower running and was glad that she wasn't freaking out again. And the fact that she could stand would mean she could get out of here sooner.

He looked around and saw Monica and a few others were awake.

Monica motioned for him to walk over to her," thank you for your kindness to mein bruder." She said in her heavy German accent," i had mein hands full with feli at the time then fell asleep." She said shamefully." Don't worry, I'm sure he'll bounce back." She nodded and turned her attention track to a sleeping Feli.

He heard the bathroom door open and saw a disheveled Emily pop out she looked like she was trying to be herself but was as worried as hell about her sister. She had some new clothes on and walked over towards the bed. She Looked at him and gave a sigh," guess I flipped out last night huh." She said in a very un Emily like fashion.

" come here Em," he told her she walked over toward him and sat in his lap. He moved towards he and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She returned it to him and wrapped her arms around him. They heard people starting to scuffle around and broke apart. She gave a weak smile then rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she was trying to be strong but he just pulled her in and held her for a while till all of the others woke up. She kissed him in the fore head then sat on the hospital bed.

He looked over at Gil and saw his broken disheveled appearance also he just sat there on the floor. Eyes glued to a certain spot then he looked up at Emily," we have to look for her." She nodded, I over heard the nurses saying that they. Will be able to discharge me today." We can send out. Search parties of tow people at least to make sure she has been kidnapped." She looked around the room.

She turned towards him," Arthur where is Kiku?" Arthur sighed," he left before we all go up to go to the park with Hercules."

She just nodded. "We will have the groups like this,

Francis and Gilbert

Yao and Anya

Feli and Monica

Toni and Lovi

Me and Arthur."

They all nodded, the would search for Maddie once she got discharged.

Kiku's pov

Kiku, thought that he had gotten Hercules the most amazing flowers. He had found ones for Hercules that were somehow shaped like cats. He knew that Hercules wanted to meet where the cats always were. Where they always met . He saw the bench with many stray cats ther wand surprisingly Hercules wasn't there.

He sat there and pondered how much of a beautiful day it was. The park was a wonderful seventy degrees which was unusual for the march time. There was a soft wind that blew across his face. And scattered his well groomed hair.

Kiku thought that he had heard foot steps behind him.

He grabbed his flowers. And turned around but it was no Hercules that was behind him it was a man in a black suit and a hat that covered his face. He saw something sharp in the mans hand. He saw that he was about to throw it at him. The man threw the dart which was unusual because you usually would shoot something like that. Kiku. Jumped out of the way dropping his flowers.

He. Now understood that the man was throwing syringes probably filled with some thing to knock him out. Kiku refused to be caught like an animal. He just kept dodging. The sharp metal objects. Until the man ran out. He ran to the man and started to fight him. Kiku was much stronger than he looked. The man looked like he was going down soon.

Kiku knew that he had to warn the others. He had almost beaten the man when something metal entered his neck. The syringe's contents hit him like a bus. His eyes widened as he fell. The man that he had been defeating had gotten to his feet. Obviously enraged he was defeated by his subject kicked him it the ribs hard. Kiku us body screamed in pain. But. He felt tired, he should have stayed with the others. Damn it two against one was not right. The men picked up his limp body and put him in a van.

After a while he felt the drug induce him in a dreamless sleep.

Emily's pov

As soon as I got discharged we split up. Me and Arthur went to around the zoo where my sister spend a lot of Time at. I ran towards the polar bear exhibit where she like to watch them eat. Black spots danced in my vision," calm down Em your gonna pass out. Calm down." He directed me towards a bench and helped me sit down.

"You can't push your self like this love," he whispered in my ear as I tried to catch my breath." Yeah but what if she just got lost somewhere and she is waiting for us to find her." He put an arm around me," what help Are you going to be if you get put back in the hospital." He had a point but we needed to find Maddie.

And it was going to get dark soon. We should call the police in the morning then they can put a missing persons alert out for her. Arthur brought me back to the car as I heard his phone ring. I was guessing that is would be Gil or one of the other unlucky groups reporting back they hadn't found anything." Hello,Hercules... Wait what he's not with you. Bloody hell. I'll be there soon," I looked at him with curious eyes.

" I think that they got Kiku too." He said.

"Shit," I mumbled,"are we going?" He look at me, "you are going home to sleep, I'll be at you place after I talk to Hercules." I glared at him what was with this macho shit." What happened to not going alone any where?" He sighed really loud, " Em I just want you to get better i will walk you up to your room and just wait for me to get back, I don't want you to push your self anymore than you have to." He turned those emerald orbs on me.

I took a deep breath, " fine but call my home phone when you get there and when you leave." He furrowed his eyebrows," why home phone?" I shrugged," cause I lost my cell when I was attacked."

He just nodded. As we drove up to my apartment. He got out and escorted me up to my room. Then he left. I sat down on the couch and was watching some reality tv show. About a half hour later I heard Iggy call," hey Artie," I said. Then I heard a nock on my door. " hello Emily, I'm here and ok."

"Cool, one sec someone's at the door, stay on the line," I grabbed my bat which is confidently next to the door. I open the door balancing the phone with my ear, and holding the bat above my head when I opened the door there was a bouquet of flowers that looked like cats. Ad there was an envelope that said my name on it. I cautiously opened the letter and saw a note card with the number 2 on it and a picture of Kiku that had him sitting on a bench with the flowers and a bunch of cats.

Then I found a small letter that had only a few words on it, don't contact the police.

I gasped and dropped it on the floor,along with flowers. I let my bat slip from my fingers. Heard Iggy on the other end yelling my name I put my hand on the phone," Arthur they have Kiku, and we can't go to the police about this they will hurt them." He gave a sudden intake of air." Emily I will be there soon I'll tell Hercules what happened and have him be in alert. Lock the door until I get there."

I fell back on the couch until Iggy got back and I curled up next to him, scared for all of us. We eventually told everyone what happened and told them to stay with there search partner tonight.

Maddie's pov

Maddie woke when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and let them be wide with alarm as a body was thrown in the room. She waited for the door to shut until she went over to who ever it was. She scrambled to her feet and saw the small man who lay disheveled on the floor. He was still sleeping and there was a bandage around his ribs. She shook him with her tied hands. " Kiku are you ok." His eyes. Started to open.

He looked around the room," I think so miss Maddie, where are we?" She shook her head," I don't know Kiku did you hear anything about why were here?" She also shook his head and started to sit up. Maddie gave him an inspection to see if he was ok. He was ok from all she could see.

They both looked at where the door was," god I hope everyone else is ok." Maddie stated. Kiku looked sad an nodded also.

**wow poor Kiku he just got abducted **

**well review**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm a back**

**yay story time**

Hercules' pov

Hercules thought that If he look long enough that he could find Kiku. Since Arthur told him last night he hadn't stopped looking. he went to the last place that Kiku had been. It was the bench that they usually met at. There were usually an abundance of cats there but today there was only one. Exhausted he sat down next to the cat petting its soft fur.

" have you seen Kiku?" He asked the small creature who had curled up next to him and was purring softly," I didn't think so." He sighed. He decided that it would be wise to sit there for a little while. He was tired after not getting sleep for the whole night. His eyes started to drift shut he did not even hear the men behind him.

Something hit him across the head hard and he slumped fore ward as he saw stars drifting around his eyes he fought to keep himself awake. Then something hit him harder as he tried to stand and he fell to the ground dark spots swam in hhis vision. As the blackness started to take over his mind as the world turned into nothing.

Emily's pov

I woke to the sunlight leaking through my lashes. I felt strong arms around my body. I looked around me, Arthur had a death grip around me. I felt so comfortable and just snuggled up closer to him and fell back asleep.

Arthur's pov

"Arthur," she yelled his name with a horse cry," help." He looked for her but there was the darkness disorienting him and every time He thought He was getting closer to her, He heard her yell from another angles.

He just began to run in circles yelling," Emily !"

Then the darkness cleared and He saw her lying in a pool of her blood like when He saw her stabbed by that man. Tears welled up in his eyes. As He ran towards her, her blue eyes remained open but they looked empty.

He fell where she was and let the tears fall," Emily ," he said. She didn't move," Emily!" He yelled. Her empty eyes just stared off into nothing. He has too late and she was gone.

He pulled her body into his lap, and stroked her hair.

He hugged her body and felt her sink away.

"Artie,wake up its ok," he heard a voice like and angel," it's ok, it's ok."

Arthur opened his wet lashes and saw her stroking his hair. " it's ok, " she whispered," I'm ok."

He saw Emily trying to calm him down. He grabbed her into a smoldering hug. That dream had really freaked him out. She looked at him," are you ok?" She asked. Arthur just nodded ," I just had, had a nightmare about loosing you."

She looked up at him," don't worry so much Iggy I'm not going any where." He placed a kiss on her soft lips. It would have been even better for not the knock at the door.

He felt Emily stiffen in his arms. She slowly stood and walked over to the door. She gasped and picked up a small cat that had a letter tied around its neck with a ribbon. The letter was labeled Emily . He watched as she slowly opened it. It was a number five with a picture of Hercules. And a note said your sister misses you. She just dropped the letter and grabbed her coat. " call the others we are meeting at the coffee shop we need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Maddie's pov

Maddie watched as another was thrown in the room with them. Earlier Kiku had untied her arm restraints so she could move freely now. They both approached the new person in a quick few steps. Kiku gasped when he saw it was Hercules he put his hand on Hercules bruised face. He put two fingers under his jaw bone and a look of relief washed over his. Features.

"He is ok for the moment." Kiku said as he moved Hercules body over to a more comfortable position. He had a steady breathing. She gave a sigh of relief. Everyone was getting captured now. She started to worry about her sister when would she be carted or thrown in here like a dog with the rest of them.

She was wondering if they knew that they were all getting captured.

Kiku told her that they were worried sick when she disappeared. He told her that Gil had been really freaking out . She felt sad that he had been so worried about her. She just hoped that he wasn't next.

She slumped against the wall

My poor Gil, she thought. As the empty sound lulled her into a worried sleep

**yay Hercules was next**

**wait that's not good**

**nooooooo hercules why god why**

**jk**

**so review and enjoy**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**im back sorry it took like a week or two for me to upload this**

**well story time.**

Gilbert's pov

Gil had a lead. He had found a clue. He found Maddie's cell phone near a building, while looking for her. He called Francis to come over and help him look for her in the building he had packed a bag of tools to get in the building. He didnt want the others to be worried but he also didn't need more people to come. He knew that Arthur would just tell him to wait and get the police involved and would just put everyone in more danger.

He told Francis to shut off his cell phone when he got here. He saw his phone light up and. The caller I'd was Arthur. He looked at the phone apologetically," ja I am sorry but the awesome Gilbert must do this solo with Francis." I ignored the call and shut off his phone he placed it in his back pocket. Francis had finally got there. " my apologies mon ami Arthur would not stop trying to get on the phone with me. It was very distracting."

Gil just laughed," I think we'll be able to get them all back right," Gil fished a lock picking kit out of his backpack," I am worried about how you get all of these tools my friend." Gil smiled at him. The door popped open, he handed Francis a walkie talkie," just in case we get separated." Francis nodded. They went into the building. The first thing that they saw was a long stair case to a basement.

They looked at each other and started to descend it . Francis had put his walkie talkie on his hip. And they slowly descended the long twisting stair case. They eventually ended up in a dark basement like maze with a lot of hall ways. Then it turned into two halls. Gil looked at Francis and they split up.

Then he heard her voice," no I won't do it," Gil ran towards it he picked up his walkie talkie," I can hear them Francis come my way I'm gonna need help." Roger that," he heard through the other end. He heard her yelling at the men," no don't touch me." He quickened his pace she was in trouble. And he needEd to get to her. He ran and he saw something angering.

There was a woman ther who was not his little flapjack she had a cold glare at him and a smirk on her lips. She was accompanied by two men. She had tricked him. She ran towards him and started to attack. Gil thought that he would have had the advantage because he was at least a full head taller than she was but she was obviously trained well.

He blocked most of her hits but she pulled something it of her belt. Gil felt something hit him in the neck he gasped and kept fighting but he was loosing focus. The girl hit him in the stomach so hard he thought that he could feel his ribs crack. One of the men who had been motionless till now had hit him across the ear making him stumble. He coughed and felt woozy.

The ceiling was spinning and he hit the floor the world was getting fuzzy. He felt a pain in his chest and realize the man had started to Beat on him. Heard footsteps and yelled "Francis run." He heard a foot steps running the other direction towards someone but he was getting sleepy. Damn it what had they injected in him.

The world had started to get dark and he felt hims self drifting away. This was so un awesome. He could feel it. It was stupid that he had not told the others where he was going.

With that the world enveloped into darkness.

Francis pov

He wanted to fight but he couldn't. Sure Francis was fairly strong but he saw what they did to Gil and knew that he could not beat them. He also couldn't out run them. He stopped dead in his tracks. He had to try, it was hopeless what. Could he do. The woman ran at him and attempted to inject him with something but he knocked it out of her hand. He lifted his leg and kicked her sending her back a few feet and pinned her to the ground. Usually he was all for the rough S&M fashion but that was with girls that weren't trying to kill you.

She glared up at him as something hit him from above. The girl smiled as he fell side ways.

He was hit with a wave of darkness that knocked him out cold

Emily's pov

I was getting worried Francis and Gil hadn't been returning anyone's calls. I am worried that something had happened to them.

I tried them again on the pay phone but neither picked up.

I was going home After one more try.

This is the awesome Gilbert

Leave your un awesome message after the beeeep

I sighed," Gil everyone's freaking out over here since you didn't answer you phone and neither did Francis. You also didn't come to the coffee hose meeting, I'm getting worried. Do you think it's gonna help Maddie if you get caught too. Just answer your phone."

I hung up.

I tried Francis with the same results.

I just hung up the phone

Me and Arthur now were gonna go to his place, he wanted to pick up some clothes.

I sighed it was gonna be a long night.

Maddie's pov

She heard people scuffling near the door and knew that something wasn't right they usually just thew the people in the room but the door lingered for a moment before the first person was thrown in. He heard someone chuckle and them the second one was thrown in with a groan. She ran over to them. One started to get up and looked at her , Kiku , and Hercules." Help ... Gil." Shit,she new that voice. It was Francis . Where ever Francis was ther was always Gil. Her Gil. She ran towards the other body. Gil lied there un conscious there was medical tape wrapped around mostly every inch of his body. . She checked for a piles and to her relief there was a steady pulse.

She put her head on his motionless body, and felt a few tears escaped her eyes. Gil was ok for now, he had probably tried to look for her and had gotten captured. She looked over at the French man by the," what happened Francis." She said un steadily. Francis looked in her eyes," we came to look for you guys and we were attacked when we got down here," she looked at him, "do you. Guys have your phones?" Francis put his hand in his front pocket and shook his head. Then his eyes lit up when he looked at Gil." Check Gil's back pocket." She turned him over remorseful hoping to cause him any pain. She saw something in his pocket.

She grabbed his phone as she carefully set him down on his back. She powered it on. She saw that there weren't many bars but she stood up and one popped up. Great, she thought, she looked at his contacts seeing that Arthur was the first one that popped up remembering that her sister had said something about loosing her phone so she thought that she should call Arthur. She pressed the send button," hello," she heard a British voice. Pick up on the other end. " Gil everyone has been worried sick we just got the things sent for you and Francis , where are you guys." Maddie thought for a moment then said," this is Maddie they just brought Gil and. Francis in but they. Didn't see Gil's phone." She heard an exhale of relief. Then something that sounded like they dropped the phone." Maddie," she heard her sister on the other end." Yes," she said.

"Oh my god your ok," she heard her teary eyed sister say," yes I am ok be careful, I think they're planning to coming for the rest of you soon." Then she heard foot steps," I'll have to go soon but here's Francis he knows where the door is,she handed the phone to Francis," hello mon ami," he listened for a minute," we're all mostly ok," he paused," yes Kiku and Hercules are here." He look like he was thinking," near the ballet school on fifth." He looked like they were having a deep conversation," I think that there is two entrances send three of you in first and wait a little while well be able to contact you if anyone else gets here."

Then. The door opened and Francis shoved the phone in his pocket. It was just the doctor, she walked to Francis and took the phone. she looked apologetically and then walked over to Gil and unwrapped the gauze around his chest to reveal a blackish purple bruise and a small cut. Maddie gasped and ran over to her boyfriends side. " what happened?" She asked the doctor." They beat him pretty bad when they brought him in. " she just nodded," when do you think he'll wake up." The doctor looked at her, later tonight early tomorrow they injected him with something Pretty strong ." She jsut nodded as the doctor cleaned the cuts." What are they going to do with us?" She asked.

The doctor woman looked up with sad eyes," In here it is kind of like a cult, they are going to try to get you all to join them after you pass initiation. They are going to probably beat you up. That's the only reason I'm here. To help heal all of you, but that girl who looks like you they are interested in her mainly." She shrugged," I don't know she seemed like your leader and looks pretty tough."

Maddie gave a. Little humorless laugh," she is always trying to be a hero." The doctor nodded like she understood, " once they get you all to join they will make a new section for your team and she will probably be the leader, then they will make you do things and you will just do them like a dog obeying its master."

I could never obey someone like that , the doctor looked at her," I know you think you could never end up like that but it will happen and there is no way to stop them." She sighed as she finished up on Gil," the girl that did this to them was determined not to be like that and look at what she did." She stood up," I will be back tomorrow to see how he's doing. She looked over at Francis," how are you doing?" He nodded to her," just fine mon ami."

She tapped on the door and someone let her out.

Maddie held Gil and for the numerous time since she got here she felt really scared.

**if you guys think I need to revise anything just Pm message me or review.**

**but don't be too mean I'm trying.**

**love you all**

**-J**


End file.
